Heridas
by Julia Mellark Horan
Summary: Peeta murió en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco y a Annie la asesinó el Capitolio cuando los rebeldes actuaron, ahora Katniss y Finnick se tienen el uno al otro. Durante Sinsajo.
1. Chapter 1

Casi lloro escribiendo esto, aunque creo que no es muy difícil hacerlo mientras escuchas Little Things... Espero que os guste y no me peguéis por matar a Peeta, yo también le adoro. ¿Review? :3

El chico del pan se había ido y no iba a volver nunca más, sus brazos ya no estarán para alejarme de las pesadillas y mandarme de vuelta a este mundo en el que ya no merece la pena vivir, sus besos ya no podrán hacerme sentir el mismo calor que ese que en nuestros primeros Juegos me hizo sentir ganas de más. Sin que yo pudiera hacer nada Peeta murió en la arena y siempre voy a culparme a mí misma por no haber sido yo la que no pudo salir de allí. Después del numerito que monté en el aereodeslizador de camino al 13, me tienen a ralla en el hospital, hasta arriba de morflina y sedantes, no vaya a ser que me vuelva más loca de lo que ya estoy. Me arrepiento de haberle pegado a Haymitch y decirle que debía de haber sacado a Peeta, que le odiaba, cuando él lo está pasando muy mal, sé de sobra lo que nosotros significábamos para él aunque nunca nos lo dijera directamente. Supongo que en eso nos parecemos, nunca le dije a Peeta lo mucho que le quería y significaba para mí, pero ahora ya es tarde. Y así llevo más de un mes. Ayer por fin me dejaron salir de aquí, y todo el mundo se mostró amable conmigo, aunque creo que es muy difícil estar continuamente enfadado con alguien que llora tanto. Mis únicos motivos para seguir viviendo son Prim, mi madre, Gale y bueno...también está Finnick. Le ví pronunciar mi nombre cuando bajamos del aereodeslizador mientras se lo llevaban arrastras. A Annie la asesinaron cuando los rebeldes entraron en la arena. Cuando por fin iba a poder estar con su chica loca, el Capitolio se la arrebató para toda la vida. Siempre estaré en deuda con él por haber protegido a Peeta cuando yo no podía hacerlo. Necesito verle y decirle que no está solo, él es único que puede comprender lo que me está pasando. Después de estar dándole vueltas por fin me decido en ir a ver a Haymitch y pedirle perdón. Entro a su habitación sin ni siquiera llamar y me llevo una buena sorpresa cuando noto que no huele a alcohol.

-¿Se te han acabado los suministros, Haymitch?-Es la primera vez que me permito ser cruel con alguien desde que Peeta murió.

-Katniss,¿qué haces aquí?

-En realidad me esperaba por lo menos un abrazo de bienvenida viendo que me tengo en pie y todo eso.

Me mira con tristeza y da la impresión de que el mundo se me echa encima. Nos abrazamos y le digo:

-No fue culpa tuya Haymitch, siento todo lo que dije.

-Déjalo Katniss. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que ni en cien vidas te lo merecerías? Olvídalo Y no acabes como yo, la vida sigue.

Me despido de él y salgo lo más rápido que puedo porque no quiero ponerme a llorar otra vez. Voy por el pasillo dándole vueltas a mi pulsera de mentalmente desorientada y pienso ¿por qué no estoy muerta? Debería estarlo. Entonces me encuentro a Gale.

-Te estaba buscando.-Me dice.

-Fui a ver a Haymitch.

-¿Has visto a Finnick?

-No lo he visto desde llegamos aquí. ¿Sabes cómo está?

-No mucho mejor que tú, lo sacaron del hospital ayer igual que a ti. Voy a buscarle, os necesitan a los dos en el puente de mando. ¿Puedes ir yendo?

Desde que salí de la Arena Gale me ha ayudado bastante como mi amigo que es, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, actúa con indiferencia como si nada hubiera pasado. Sea lo que sea lo que tuviese con él, se ha acabado.

-Sí, ya voy, pero ¿para qué nos necesitan?

-La rebelión no se ha acabado Katniss.

Y dicho eso se va, y al segundo comprendo para que me quieren: tengo que ser el Sinsajo, la cara de la rebelión, tanto como si me gusta, como si no.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muy buenas lectores! Sobre todo deciros que me encanta escribir sobre LJDH, me sale todo tan natural que asdfghk. Bueno, y dejarme algún review no seáis malos, que ya he visto que sí que tengo visitas...jejeje.

* * *

Todos me hablan, y hablan sin parar, Plutarch, su ayudante, líderes de los distritos…todos menos Alma Coin, la presidenta del 13. Tiene el pelo gris sin un solo defecto, ni un mechón suelto, ni una punta rota, mañana tendré que darle una respuesta. Lo que quieren es que sea el símbolo de la revolución, no ha bastado con estar en dos Juegos, desafiar al Capitolio y despertar a la gente. A ratos los escucho y el resto del tiempo me dedico a pensar si Coin llevará peluca o no. Quizás me esté volviendo loca de verdad. Cada poco miro a la puerta preguntándome donde se habrá metido Finnick, harta de esperar me levanto y murmuro:

-Vuelvo mañana.

Cuando estoy saliendo por la puerta oigo a Coin decir:

-Deberíamos haber sacado al chico primero.-Claro que deberíais haberlo hecho, pienso. Y a cambio ¿a quién pescaron en la Arena? A mí que no quiero ayudar, a Beete el inventor de Finnick.

Miro mi horario de hoy y veo que ya no es la hora de desayunar, yo tengo hambre y no me han dejado ir por reunirme antes. Se supone que no puedes saltarte el horario, pero yo solo respeto la hora de las comidas y el resto del día lo paso vagando por el compartimento, hablando con Prim y llorando en cualquier escondrijo donde pueda estar tranquila. De momento me dejan en paz gracias a mi pulsera y tienen que aguantar mis cambios de humor, pero no sé cuánto me durará. Nada más entrar en el comedor le veo sentado en un banco, haciendo y deshaciendo nudos con una pequeña cuerda, sus ojos verdes siguen teniendo el mismo brillo pero su mirada está perdida observando la nada. Sin pensarlo un minuto grito:

-¡Finnick!

Se da la vuelta, guarda la cuerda en el bolsillo del pantalón, se levanta, corro hacia él y debo de abrazarle con tanta fuerza que los dos acabamos en el suelo y por primera vez en muchos días me rio, recordando cómo era la sensación.

-Estamos vivos, Katniss.-Me susurra.

-Lo siento tanto, Finnick, yo no tengo fuerzas para seguir con esto.-Y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas y él llora conmigo.

-Creo que deberíamos levantarnos, más que nada porque todo el mundo está mirándonos.-Cuando me separo de él y veo que tiene razón, creo que hasta me sonrojo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa que está vacía y me pregunta:

-¿Cómo lo llevas, Katniss?

-No lo llevo.-Le respondo.-Hay días en los que creo que puedo con todo y otros en los que desearía morirme.

-Sería lo más fácil, ¿no? Atarme un par de nudos al cuello y acabar de una vez. Pero sé que Annie no hubiera querido eso para mí, y dudo mucho que a Peeta le gustara verte cómo estás. Tenemos que ser fuertes.-Añade tomándome de la mano.

-¿Debería de aceptar? ¿Debería de ser el Sinsajo?

-Creo que sí, pero si no estás de acuerdo con ellos, siempre podrías exigirles algo.

Entonces pienso lo que quiero: Cazar. Con Gale. En el bosque. Alejarme de este sitio bajo tierra donde me siento asfixiada.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decir, Finnick?

-No creo que acepten.

-Claro que aceptaran, sino tendrán que buscarse a otro que les haga el trabajo.

-Está bien, tenemos que sacar a Johanna del Capitolio. Es una de las únicas amigas que tengo y también se la han llevado. Estoy solo, no me queda nadie.

-No estás solo Finnick, me tienes a mí.

Esboza una sonrisa y le digo:

-Mañana vendrás conmigo, que hoy te has escaqueado.-Él se ríe de esa forma tan contagiosa que tiene.- Y Finnick, no vuelvas a desaparecer yo también te necesito.

Dicho esto me da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja haciendo nudos de nuevo.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente:**_

_Estamos en la Arena, unos mutos muy extraños medio humanos, medio lagartos nos persiguen a Peeta y a mí. Él se cae al suelo y yo le tiendo la mano para que se levante, pero no la acepta y me chilla que siga corriendo, que vuelva a casa. De repente los mutos desaparecen y soy yo la que le persigue con un cuchillo en la mano. Él está gritando aunque de su boca no sale ningún sonido, entonces le clavo el cuchillo por la espalda y..._

Me despierto por culpa de las pesadillas, muy parecidas a la que acabo de tener, yo mato a Peeta, Peeta mutilado, torturado…Odio no poder alejarlas de mí, odio que todo haya cambiado. La Arena nos cambió a todos, a mí y a mi familia, sin duda ya no me siento como la chica que se presentó voluntaria por su hermana en la cosecha, a Haymitch le arrebataron a todo aquel que le quería; y ya no hablemos de cómo estuvo Annie Cresta después de ganar sus Juegos y ver a su compañero de distrito ser decapitado. Me visto rápidamente y me voy a la sala de mando. Cuando entro por la puerta todos se callan, veo a Gale apoyado en la pared y también a Finnick, voy y me siento a su lado y digo:

-Voy a ser el Sinsajo.

Espero a que terminen con sus suspiros de alivio, sus felicitaciones, mientras Coin me observa impasible como siempre.

-Pero tengo unas condiciones.

La presidenta arquea las cejas, pero nadie se opone, y me pasan un lápiz y papel para ordenar mis ideas, escribo:

**Cazar con Gale.**

Miro de reojo a Finnick, asiento y escribo:

**Sacar a Johanna del Capitolio.**

Por último y en mayúsculas añado:

**YO MATO A SNOW.**

Coin recoge mi hoja cuando termino y la lee en voz alta, no le importa que vayamos a cazar mientras respetemos los horarios y la carne la usen en la cocina. Pero cuando llega al segundo punto se para y dice:

-No es necesario rescatar a Johanna Mason.

-Sí es necesario, es una Vencedora como Finnick y como yo, y no ha hecho nada para tener que estar secuestrada por el Capitolio. Sino no contéis conmigo.-Añado frunciendo el ceño.

Al final Coin cede pero está muy cabreada, sobre el último punto, me dice que cuando llegue el momento ella y yo lo echaremos a suertes, yo le digo que estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Algo más que añadir?

Entonces Finnick levanta la mano y dice que si podemos tomar un café. Nos traen dos tazas humeantes, y con su tono seductor de siempre dice:

-¿Quieres un azucarillo?

Entre risas le digo que no ha cambiado nada, y pienso que quizás no todo esté perdido.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno en este capítulo solo he mencionado a Peeta tres veces JAJA enserio, se me hace muy raro haberlo asesinado. No seáis malos y dejar un review jo, que así tengo más ganas de escribir (aunque no me faltan).

* * *

Me espera otra interminable sesión '_sinsajística'. _Al cabo de un rato siento que la cabeza me podría explotar en cualquier momento. Finnick está haciendo nudos debajo de la mesa para que nadie le vea, aunque Gale le mira de reojo. Es uno de esos días en los que le tienes que decirle las cosas dos veces para que se entere de que le estás hablando, aunque él no es el único con problemas de concentración porque aunque lo intente no puedo evitar acordarme de Peeta, una parte de mí quiere olvidarse y seguir pero la otra se resiste a hacerlo. Se supone que hoy tienen que mandarme al 8, ver a la comandante Paylor, y demostrar que estoy viva a todos los distritos grabando unas propos. Beete se colará en las ondas del Capitolio y todo el mundo podrá verlo. Plutarch dice que Finnick y Gale deberían venir conmigo, quedarían genial para las cámaras. Cuando ya estamos saliendo hacia al 8 Finnick me pregunta si estoy nerviosa, le digo que no, aunque se me da fatal mentir y más a él. Lo primero que hacemos en el Distrito 8 es ir a visitar un hospital de refugiados. Finnick pasa delante de mí y veo que se queda pálido viendo a tanta gente herida.

-¿Eres Finnick Odair? dice un chico de unos veinte años agarrándole el brazo.

-Si soy yo.

Entonces Finnick me pone a su lado y veo que el joven enmudece y murmura:

-Estáis vivos.

La noticia se extiende como la pólvora y toda la gente empieza a darnos la mano, felicitarnos y todavía me dicen que sienten mucho que perdiera el bebé de Peeta. Creen que todo era verdad. Solo con mencionarlo las piernas me fallan y me pongo a temblar pero Finnick me dice al oído:

-No es el mejor sitio para derrumbarse Katniss.

No sé quién está al otro lado del pinganillo que llevo hasta que escucho decir a Haymitch que presentan a Paylor y mientras que graban todo Panem nos está es cuando empiezan a caer las bombas. Cada una que cae me recuerda al cañonazo de un tributo muerto. Me doy cuenta de que estoy agachada con los codos en los muslos y la cabeza entre las manos. Debo parecer al borde de un ataque de pánico, ahora que me habían quitado la pulsera que me tachaba de loca...

-¡Katniss, que estás haciendo vamos!

Haymitch me grita, Finnick también, y al final es él el que me ayuda a levantarme porque yo soy incapaz.

-Sólo hay mujeres, niños y heridos, tenemos que...

-No podemos hacer nada por ellos.-Me obligan a subir de vuelta al 13 y yo no puedo negarme.

A Finnick le están curando una herida que se hizo en la pierna, Gale está con el resto de soldados y yo me siento en una esquina, cierro los ojos para que piensen que estoy dormida y me dejen tranquila.

* * *

_**De vuelta en el**__**13...**_

Nada más llegar Prim y mi madre me atosigan a preguntas, les dije que no iba pasar nada y si llegamos a estar un segundo más dentro quizás no lo habríamos contado. Nos vamos a nuestro compartimiento, llaman a la puerta y me encuentro con Finnick.

-¿Estás bien?-Le digo.

-No es nada, pero tú ¿estás enfadada?-Se sienta a mi lado, mientras Prim está mirándole fijamente.

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté?

-¿Y qué íbamos a hacer nosotros, Katniss?

-No lo sé pero estoy harta de que la gente muera por mi causa.

-Es que no es culpa tuya, tú solo has hecho que empezara algo que tarde o temprano pasaría.

-¿Y por qué tienen que matar a gente inocente?

-Porque no quieren que los rebeldes se reagrupen y luchen contra el Capitolio.

-Yo solo quiero vivir tranquila, Finn.

-Algún día podremos.

Entonces mi madre enciende la tele y nos veo. Yo entrando en el hospital, Gale con unos niños y después las bombas. Ni siquiera se han molestado en cortar la parte en la que parece que me va a dar algo, lo último que emiten es a mí y a Finnick entrando corriendo al aereodeslizador.  
Cuando él se marcha Prim me está mirando con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le digo.

-¿Qué qué pasa? ¡Era Finnick Odair!

-¿Y...?

-Pues que yo sabía que estaba en los Juegos contigo, pero no sabía que os llevarais tan bien.

-Le debo mucho, cuidó de Peeta cuando yo no podía hacerlo, aunque no sirvió de mucho.-Suspiro y añado.-Es un buen amigo.

-¿Sólo amigos? Mis amigos y yo no nos miramos así.

Como ve que no le respondo me da un beso en la mejilla y mi madre y ella se van a ayudar al hospital dejándome sola, pensando en lo que mi hermana acababa de insinuar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sinceramente creo, que esto es de los mejor que he escrito, es bastante largo y no me ha costado nada, me siento genial :3 Muchas gracias por leer, ¡sois fantásticos!**

Si hay algo que es importante para ser el Sinsajo es mi equipo de preparación. Cuando me dijeron que los habían traído al 13, junto con todas las personas que Gale consiguió salvar en nuestro Distrito, creí que me estaban tomando el pelo porque no les había visto hasta hoy. Lo primero que pensé fue, ¿cómo van a encajar aquí Venia con sus tatuajes, Flavius y sus pelucas; y Octavia y su extraña piel verde? Estaba claro que iban a ser objeto de todas las miradas. Nos mandaron a Gale y a mí a buscarlos a la quinta planta, y nada más decir donde estaban aquello me sonó muy raro, allí no hay habitaciones. Cuando abrí la puerta...el olor que salía era insoportable, los habían tenido retenido desde que llegamos. Un soldado se los llevó al hospital y yo me marché echa una furia, con Gale corriendo detrás de mí para pedirle explicaciones a Coin. Ni pedí permiso ni nada, simplemente abrí la puerta y solté:

-¿Por qué narices estaba mi equipo de preparación encerrados en esas condiciones?

-Han infringido las normas.

-¿Qué han hecho?

-Robaron una rebanada de pan.-Dijo ella con esa mirada impasible que lleva siempre.

Yo reprimí una carcajada.

-¿En serio?

-Son del Capitolio.-Oí decir a Gale.

-¿Y qué más da? Es como hacerle daño a un niño. ¡Solo son estilistas!

-¿Te estás poniendo de su parte?-Me contestó él.

-¡No me estoy poniendo de parte de nadie, es ridículo!

-Nosotros no castigamos a los más débiles.-Dijo Coin.

-Me parece que tú y yo no tenemos el mismo concepto de la fragilidad.

-Retírese soldado Everdeen, es una orden.-Replicó ella.

Salí lo más cabreada que había estado en mi vida y oí unos pasos detrás de mí.

-Déjame en paz, Gale.

-Tengo suerte de no ser él.-Era Finnick. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba dentro hasta ahora.

-Lo siento.-Dije de mala gana.-La odio con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿A Coin?-Yo asentí.

-Si te sientes mejor, yo también.

-Hm.-Pues ahora,-Me dijo rodeándome con su brazo.- Vamos a ponernos guapos para las cámaras.

-Genial.-Le contesté desanimada.

Después de que me taparan la cicatriz del brazo, me maquillaran, peinaran y demás salimos afuera a grabar unas propos. Nos pidieron a Gale y a mí que habláramos un poco sobre cómo era nuestra vida en el 12.

-Ya era hora de que me hablaras.-Me dijo.

-No debería hacerlo después de cómo te has portado conmigo.

-No empieces otra vez, ¿vale? Lo siento.

Cuando Plutarch nos pregunta si alguna vez nos castigaron por cazar, Gale enseña sus cicatrices a cámara a modo de respuesta. Ahora solo con pensar en que le besé cuando estaba medio inconsciente me hace sentir tan estúpida...es mi amigo y nada más. Ahora es el turno de Finnick y oigo a Haymitch decirle:

-¿Estás seguro?

Por la cara que pone Finn creo que lo que va a contar no va a ser agradable. Y a medida que empieza a hablar se me hace un nudo en la garganta y tengo que sentarme en el suelo para asimilar lo que está diciendo.

-Cuando el presidente consideraba a algún vencedor atractivo lo vendía, o más bien, su cuerpo. Si te negabas mataba a todo a aquel que te importaba. A mí no me tocaron hasta los 16 pero asesinaron a mi familia igual.-Hunde su cabeza entre sus manos y sigue hablando.- Aprendí a sacarle partido, nunca necesite nada asi que me pagaban con secretos. ¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado por qué Snow lleva tanto perfume y rosas encima? Para camuflar el olor a veneno que ha bebido en toda su vida, para demostrar al que quisiera asesinar que no iba a envenenarle. ¿Cómo sino ha llegado tan lejos? Pero no le queda mucho, después de tantos años se está pudriendo por dentro.-Añade con asco.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y Plutarch grita que ha sido la mejor propo de su vida, todo Panem sabe la verdad. Que Finnick Odair no era el sex symbol de Capitolio y que su larga lista de conquistas no era ni mucho menos real.

-¡Finnick!-Le grito cuando veo que vuelve a dentro; salgo corriendo detrás de él.

Me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente estaba viendo la retrasmisión y ahora yo estoy corriendo entre ellos buscando a Finnick. Cuando lo encuentro está apoyado en la pared, agachado.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?-Le susurro.

-¿Me habrías creído?

-Pues claro que sí, Finn.

Le abrazo y dejo que llore sobre mi hombro hasta que se calma. Cuando vamos a comer, se giran para verle, incluso un hombre viene y le dice:

-Creo que nos habíamos equivocado contigo chico.-Le da una palmada en el hombro y se va.

Prim se sienta con nosotros y le dice que lo siente y eso que yo pensaba que era demasiado pequeña para comprender estas cosas aunque claro, no soy la única que cumple años.

* * *

Prim y yo estamos de vuelta a nuestro compartimento cuando nos mandan volver al comedor. Hay una pantalla al fondo de la sala y todo el mundo esperando a ver para qué nos quieren. Es entonces cuando suena la sintonía del Capitolio y vemos a Johanna sangrando por la ceja y con muy mal aspecto. Trago saliva y miro hacia mi hermana que tiene cara de estar asustadísima, lo único que la da tiempo decir a Johanna es:

-Téneis que poneros a salvo.-Su respiración está entrecortada.-Van a por vosotros, van a atacar el 13.

Se produce un revuelo general y antes de que la gente salga corriendo nos dicen que tienen que evacuarnos a plantas inferiores, nos asignan a cada uno el número de nuestra nueva habitación, mientras yo agarro lo más fuerte que puedo a Prim para no perderla y mi madre viene hacia nosotras rápidamente. Todos los habitantes que vivían antes aquí caminan calmadamente, pero para nosotras es como volver al día que mi padre murió, las sirenas, gente corriendo…Odio tener que volver a vivirlo de nuevo.

Entramos al pasillo donde se supone que está nuestra habitación y veo a Finnick delante de una puerta.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? Está todo el mundo dentro.-Le grito.

-¡No se abre!-Me dice, mientras mueve la manilla con rabia de arriba abajo y da patadas a la puerta sin ningún resultado.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, que venga con nosotras pero poneros a salvo de una vez!-Oigo decir a mi madre, y sin pensármelo más, entro con Finnick detrás de mí.

Hay dos camas. _Oh,no..._

-No importa de todas formas no iba a ser capaz de dormir.-Dice Finnick, dejándose caer en una esquina de la cama.

-No seas estúpido, yo dormiré con Prim y tú con Katniss.-Mi cabeza se levanta igual que si tuviera un resorte, y creo (o más bien estoy segura) de que me he puesto igual de roja que un tomate.

Cae una bomba, y otra. Aquí abajo apenas se oyen, pero las paredes retumban igualmente. Una sensación de angustia me invade e intento no derrumbarme apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Finnick.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?- Dice Prim tímidamente y conociéndola, seguro que intenta pensar en otra cosa que no sea que podemos morir esta noche.

Finnick emite una pequeña risita y yo empiezo a hablar.

-Fue un poco raro, nos vimos por primera vez en el desfile de tributos, rodeados de caballos, disfraces…y azucarillos.-Prim se ríe y veo que he conseguido distraerla.

Él continúa:

-Fuiste un poco borde conmigo, recuerdo que te pregunté: ¿Qué ha sido de tus vestidos de niña pequeña? Y me contestaste que se te habían quedado pequeños.

-¿Te parecen maneras de tratar a un dama?-Contesto intentando imitar a Effie.

Los cuatro acabamos riéndonos a carcajadas con Prim hablándole a Finnick de Lady, y él contándole historias del 4, mientras mi madre me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y yo no puedo evitar sonreír como una estúpida mirando a Finn.

Cuando llega la hora de dormir, nos acostamos e intento mantener las distancias pero es imposible; me doy la vuelta y me quedo de cara a Finnick. Con un murmuro digo:

-¿Finnick, porqué hueles a mar?

-Es mi nueva colonia, eau de agua salada, ¿te gusta?

Yo me río muy bajo para no despertar a Prim y a mi madre.

-Eres un payaso, Finn.

-Pero te he hecho reír, merece la pena, ¿no?

-Sí.

Me pego más a él, mientras me abraza dejando caer una de sus manos sobre mi pierna, yo no digo nada simplemente, apoyo mi cabeza contra su pecho y me quedo profundamente dormida. Esa noche las pesadillas no me acompañan.


	5. Chapter 5

-Katniss, despierta.-Es lo primero que oigo, abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que estoy apoyada en Finnick.

Emito un gruñido y nos tapo a los dos con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

-Tu madre y tu hermana se han ido a ayudar a los enfermos, no todo el mundo pudo llegar aquí abajo.-Yo aprieto los labios como hago siempre que estoy enfadada.

-Una noticia genial, para empezar el día sí señor.-Digo con ironía.

-Lo bueno es que no lo han arrasado todo, quizás todavía puedas salir a cazar de vez en cuando.

-Tenías que haber empezado por ahí.-Le digo ya con una sonrisa. Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato hasta que Finnick rompe el silencio.

-No has tenido pesadillas.

-Es verdad.-Murmuro. No había dormido tan bien, (ni tan a salvo), desde que me ofrecí voluntaria por Prim.

-Tendremos que levantarnos algún día, ¿no?

-Está bien, pesado.

Finnick se va arriba a ducharse, y yo me voy a desayunar que me muero de hambre. Aquí tenemos 3 raciones de comida al día, y eso es mucho más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros tuviera en el 12. Aunque a muchos les parezca bien estar aquí, yo sé que este no es mi hogar, y si algún día puedo volver a mi Distrito lo haré encantada. Nada más salir por la puerta veo a Gale, me mira, y yo me marcho. Debe de haber visto a Finnick salir antes. Pues mira, estoy muy cansada de todo, la gente sigue muriendo, y es la primera vez que descanso; que Gale piense lo que le dé la gana. Después de todo, la idea de estar con Finnick no es tan mala, ¿no? Primero: es el único que me entiende. Segundo: me hace sonreír y la idea de ser feliz algún día suena muy bien. Tercero: no puedo negar que Finnick no es increíblemente atractivo. Niego con la cabeza, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? me río sola por los pasillos y la gente me mira al pasar, es entonces cuando bajo de mi nube, aunque sigo teniendo esa sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Me voy con mi bandeja y me siento al lado de Haymitch.

-Buenos días.-Le digo y me siento. Él que estaba comiendo casi se atraganta.

-¿Katniss Everdeen me acaba de dar los buenos días después de haber sido atacados por Snow? ¿Qué clase de morflina te metes?

Eso último me hace estallar en una carcajada.

-Ninguna, ninguna.-Le contesto, mientras remuevo lentamente mi café.

-Ah, claro, es verdad, que has dormido, con Odair. ¿Una buena noche, preciosa?

-¡Haymitch!-Seguro que me he puesto roja.

Él se ríe de mí.

-Me encanta hacerte de rabiar, aunque no me podrás negar que no sientes nada por Finnick.

Frunzo el ceño y murmuro.

-Te odio.

-¿Ves? No has dicho que no, lo sabía.-Ni siquiera me molesto en abrir la boca, porque siempre tiene algún as en la manga.

-¿Nos vamos a grabar propos?-Le digo.

-Vamos.

La mitad de la superficie ha sido arrasada, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo habrá quedado el 12 en comparación con esto. Me siento en el suelo al lado de Finn, mientras arranco inconscientemente la poca hierba que queda. Graban todo y después me piden que diga para cámara unas palabras que Haymitch me va dictando por un pinganillo. Ver todo me hace estar cada vez más ansiosa de acabar con Snow, grito con rabia:

-¡El fuego se propaga y si nosotros ardemos, tú arderas con nosotros!

Después en la repetición gracias a los efectos especiales aparezco rodeada en llamas.

-A mi me has convencido.-Dice Finnick mirándome con gesto divertido.

Unos toquecitos en la espalda me hacen girarme oigo a Gale decirme:

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-Nos vamos a una esquina y empieza a hablar.

-Me voy al Capitolio. A rescatar a Johanna.

-¿Qué?-Es lo primero que consigo decir.-Yo no pienso quedarme aquí.

-No puedes venir, no estás preparada.

-Llevo toda la vida esperando esto.

-No es suficiente.

-¿Y qué hago quedarme y verte morir? ¿Eso quieres?-Se acerca poco a poco, mientras mira mis labios fijamente, comprendo sus intenciones y me aparto.

-¿Es por Finnick?

Yo no digo nada.

-¿No vas a negarlo no?

-No.-Mascullo.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y me dice:

-Nos vemos a la vuelta Catnip.

Estoy tumbada en mi cama, mirando al techo sin poder dormir. Prim y mi madre pasan la noche en el hospital y estoy sola. Pienso en Finnick, me levanto y me dirijo hacia su habitación. Dejo mi mano suspendida en el aire, dudando en sí debería entrar o no. Pico a la puerta y abre.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me pregunta.  
-¿Puedo quedarme contigo? No puedo dormir.  
-Pasa.-Me dice haciéndose a un lado.  
Apaga la luz y los dos nos acostamos.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-No lo sé.-Cojo aire y digo:- Gale se va al Capitolio a por Johanna. Y yo...yo me quedo aquí, igual que si fuera una simple marioneta.-También está que puede que me esté enamorando de ti, pero no te lo digo porque no quiero perderte, pienso.- Mira es una tontería no debería de haber venido.-Cuando me estoy levantando él me agarra y me dice:  
- Yo no quiero que te vayas, Katniss.  
Me abrazo a él y me derrumbo, echándome a llorar, porque no puedo con todo. También está que Gale ha intentado besarme y el hecho de perder lo que tenemos, (si es que queda algo), me aterroriza. Finnick me acaricia el pelo hasta que me calmo y me quedo dormida. No sabéis lo segura que me siento a su lado.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

Cuando me despierto él sigue dormido, le observo en silencio mientras pienso en lo feliz que parece. Y ya no me queda ninguna duda de que esto es amor, lo que siento hacia él, y aunque me duela admitirlo ni siquiera Peeta me hacía sentir así. Es algo que no se puede explicar con palabras, simplemente se siente, porque cuando menos te lo esperas un día, lleva alguien que te marca, y por mucho que haya pensado o dicho que no me volvería a enamorar en mi vida, no se puede negar lo que es evidente. Dicen que cuando le hablas a una persona que duerme las palabras quedan grabadas en su memoria.

-Te quiero.-Susurro muy, muy bajo.

Me canso de estar mirándole y decido gastarle una pequeña ''broma''. Le soplo en el oído y se le pone la piel de gallina, al minuto está despierto gritándome que si estoy loca y yo no paro de reír.

-¿Quieres guerra Katniss?

Es entonces cuando se tira encima de mí y me empieza a hacer cosquillas, yo me río a carcajadas mientras doy patadas como una loca y me retuerzo de la risa. Cuando por fin me da una tregua, llaman a la puerta y él se va a abrir, yo me levanto de la cama. ¿Dónde están mis pantalones? Recuerdo que me los quite porque me estaba asando y los tiré al suelo. Voy hacia Finnick a preguntarle pensando que quien fuera que llamase ya se había ido.

-¿Finn, has visto...?-Y me callo al momento al ver que Alma Coin está al otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Dice dejando escapar una risita de burla, que hace que la odie aun más y por la mirada que me echa Finnick decido callarme porque es lo mejor.

-Bueno, cuando estéis vestidos en condiciones, -dice mirándome de arriba abajo a mí, y a él que esta sin camiseta…-os necesitamos en la sala de mando.

Nos quedamos pegados a la puerta mirándonos, ¿Cómo una persona puede ser tan insoportable?

-¿Sabes qué? Que no me importa lo que piense nadie.-Se lo piensa un rato coge aire y dice.- Te quiero.-Dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios haciendo que me derrita completamente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo sé es bastante corto, jo. Muchas gracias por los reviews :). **

**PD:Se aceptan peticiones para próximos capítulos.**

Después de que Coin me reprochara el riesgo que estamos corriendo por ir al Capitolio a buscar a Johanna, pienso, ¿para ese rollo me separa de Finnick? Un poco de razón tiene porque me preocupa Gale, pero Johanna aún más, a saber lo que le habrán hecho.

-Bueno, ya puedes volver con tu nuevo amante.-Me dice con esa sonrisita que tanto me molesta. ¿Amante? Estoy dentro el odio me pudre, pero por lo menos no me ha dicho nada sobre que rápido olvidamos a Peeta y Annie ni nada parecido... Total, que salgo de allí y me encuentro a Finn apoyado en la pared con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me dice:

-¡Tienes que ver lo que Beete ha hecho para nosotros!

Y empezamos a correr cogidos de la mano aunque yo no entienda a que viene todo este entusiasmo su alegría se contagia.

-¿Qué tal estás Katniss?

-Mucho mejor, gracias Beetee.

-Tengo algo para ti.-Me dice trayéndome un carcaj y un arco espectaculares.

-Tienes tres tipos de flechas, las normales, con cuchillas e incendiarias.-Me dice señalando cada una de ellas.-El arco solo se activa con tu voz, prueba a decir algo.

-Hola, precioso.-Murmuro y siente un cosquilleo en la yema de mis dedos. La sensación es fantástica.- ¿Cómo puedes hacer cosas tan increíbles?

Él se encoge de hombros y me contesta:

-Es para lo que valgo.

También ha hecho un tridente para Finnick igual de extraordinario que mi arco. Su cara es la viva imagen de la felicidad y supongo que es porque le recuerda a su casa, al 4. A veces me pregunto cómo puede ser tan feliz después de lo mal que lo ha pasado en toda su vida. Pasado un tiempo me doy cuenta de que no he entrado en nuestro compartimento en todo el día y no sé qué pensará mi madre si se deja caer por ayer y vea que ni siquiera he dormido allí. Voy corriendo y cuando entro está Prim:

-¿Ha venido mamá?

-No pero yo sí que me quede a dormir aquí al final.-Dice con una sonrisa divertida, es entonces cuando me cambia por completo la cara y ella añade:- Tranquila no le diré nada a mamá.

-Estaba con Finn.-Le digo.

-No hace falta que lo dijeras, ya me lo imaginaba.-Yo simplemente me río.

-¿Le quieres, verdad? Ni siquiera con Peeta estabas así, dime la verdad...

-No se te escapa una, ¿eh,patito?

-¡Lo sabía!

-¿Sabes qué me ha pasado hoy?

-¿Qué?

-Coin ha venido a buscarnos personalmente como no está Gale ni muchos soldados, y nos ha visto a los dos...juntos.

Prim ríe y ríe.

-Hubiera sido gracioso verlo.

-No tiene gracia.-Le digo muy seria.

-¿Estáis saliendo? Finn y tú.-En ese momento me recuerda tanto a Rue, cuando me preguntó si lo ''nuestro'' lo que había entre Peeta y yo era real...

-No...

-Ya hablaré yo con él...

-Ni se te ocurra.

Nos quedamos un rato charlando y riendo hasta que llega la hora de comer y nos vamos. Cuando llegamos al comedor ella se va con el resto de niños y me susurra mirando hacia Finnick:

-Tú vete tranquila con tu amado.

-¡Prim!-Le grito mientras le doy un empujoncito.

-No te preocupes que no me ha oído nadie.-Me saca la lengua y se va.

* * *

-¿Vas a ir fuera hoy?-Me pregunta Finnick cuando terminamos de comer.

Suelo salir de caza a esta hora casi siempre, pero dado que han arrasado la mitad del Distrito y Gale no está...

-No sé, ¿por qué lo dices?-Le respondo.

-Por ir contigo.

Yo arqueo las cejas y digo:

-Si claro, para que me espantes a los pocos animales que queden ahí arriba.

Me pone ojitos y se pasa un buen rato rogando y al final acepto.

-¿A dónde vas con eso?-Le pregunto cuando llega con su tridente afuera.

-Te prometo que va a sernos útil.

-No vamos a pescar.-Le contesto riendo.

-Ya lo sé, preciosa.-Me dice imitando a Haymitch para después pasar uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros.

-No cambiarás nunca, ¿no Finnick?

-Jamás.-Me dice dándome un beso en la frente.

Después de cazar un par de ardillas, nos sentamos debajo de uno de los pocos árboles que quedan a descansar a la sombra. Estamos sentados apoyados el uno al otro. Entonces me atrevo y le digo:

-Finnick.-Él se da la vuelta.-Cuando esta mañana me dijiste que me querías... ¿iba en serio?

Me contesta muy seriamente:

-Yo nunca bromearía con esas cosas. Mira Katniss...Sé que hay momentos en los que no puedes más, que la presión crees que te va a matar, que cuando la gente te mira es cuando empiezas a dudar: tan joven y con tanta responsabilidad... Sé que piensas que no has aprovechado cada momento con él y que es incomprensible como lo puedes perder de un día para otro. Y te entiendo porque estoy pasando por lo mismo...sé que nadie podrá llenar ese vacío en tu corazón.

Respiro lentamente mientras el corazón me late con fuerza y me decido, ahora o nunca.

-Quizás tu si puedas hacerlo.-Digo mientras me acerco y la piel se me pone de gallina al notar su piel fría contra mí, para que después nos fundamos en un beso.


	7. Chapter 7

Igual que la mayoría de las noches habían pasado horas desde que las luces habían sido apagadas pero yo seguía despierta. Esta vez, rodeándome las rodillas con mis brazos, me acariciaba los labios con la fría perla que Peeta me había regalado en nuestros segundos Juegos. ¿Por qué dolía todo tanto? ¿Por qué si yo quiero a Finnick me sabe tan mal todo esto? No sé por qué me siento así, si Peeta no va a volver. Nunca. Yo solo tropecé con la piedra en el camino, ¿la culpa es mía por no haber esquivado la piedra, o de la piedra por estar allí? Si pensaba en la piedra como Finnick estaba claro que me caería todas las veces que hicieran falta para volver a sonreír. Voy a ser feliz, y me lo voy a repetir a mí misma hasta que acabe creyéndomelo. Eso voy a hacer. Sigo absorta en mis pensamientos cuando quien menos me lo espero me distrae por completo:

-Katniss, ¿te has desvelado?-Escucho decir a mi madre.

-Ni siquiera me he dormido todavía.-Mascullo. Ella sale de su cama con cuidado de no despertar a Prim y se sienta a mi lado. Cuando se cuenta de que sostengo la perla entre mis manos se limita simplemente a abrazarme. Y es la primera vez que siento que mi madre ha vuelto.

-Quiero olvidarme de él.-Digo muy lentamente.

-No lo harás. Aprenderás a vivir con ello, pero nunca lo olvidarás, igual que yo nunca haré lo mismo con tu padre. Pero puedes empezar por algo.-Me dice quitándome la perla de las manos. Después se levanta para guardarla en el tercer cajón de nuestra mesita. Coge la llave y lo cierra, acto seguido tira la llave debajo de la cama. Quizás no teniendo sus recuerdos tan cerca pueda hacerlo.

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy enamorada, mucho.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, cariño, se te nota.-Me dice sonriendo. –Finnick es un buen chico.

-Le necesito.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Es porque le quieres.

-Es que yo nunca había necesitado a nadie. ¿Me lo merezco?, ¿me merezco ser feliz?

-Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad, tú la primera Katniss.-Me da un beso en la frente, y vuelve a su cama. Me limpio las lágrimas y me tiro en mi cama. Claro que todavía tengo tiempo de ser feliz. Lo tengo a él y eso lo cambia todo.

* * *

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente estaba sola. Salí al pasillo y todo era una bruma de gente corriendo, dando órdenes…estaba claro que habían vuelto al fin del Capitolio. Un nudo se me formó en el estómago pensando en si Gale estaría vivo…o muerto. Empecé a correr sin mirar a quien podía tirar al suelo, ahora mismo no me importaba absolutamente nada. Fue entonces cuando me choqué con Haymitch.

-¿A dónde vas tan deprisa, preciosa?

-¡No tengo tiempo Haymitch!-le grité.

Ni siquiera volví mi cabeza y supe que él me seguiría hasta el hospital. Mi cabeza daba vueltas mirando hacia todos los lados buscando alguna cara conocida. Y vi a Gale. De pie, sin un rasguño. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me tiré corriendo a sus brazos.

-¡Eh, Catnip! ¿Es qué quieres ahogarme?-Me dice riendo.

-Estás vivo.-Le susurro.

-Pues claro que lo estoy, ¿crees que me iba a morir sin despedirme de ti?

Después de estar un buen rato poniéndome al día con Gale (y sí, le había contado la mío con Finn); me fui a buscarle hasta que lo vi sentado en una silla del hospital. Su cara no reflejaba precisamente felicidad, así que yo solo espero que no le haya pasado nada a Johanna, aunque si hubiera sido así, ya me hubieran dicho algo seguro. Sin decir nada, me acerco y le beso. No me importa en absoluto que mi madre esté en la otra esquina de la sala, que la gente del 13 nos miré, y que Haymitch apoyado en la puerta murmure un: _ya era hora._ Se levanta para que una rápida sonrisa surja en su cara y desaparezca inmediatamente.

-¿Está bien?-No me hace falta referirme a nadie para que sepa que le estoy hablando de Johanna.

-Más o menos.-Me dice encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Sabes como la torturaron? La empapaban con agua para después darle descargas eléctricas. Han tardado lo suyo en convencerla de que no le iba a pasar nada por ponerse debajo de la ducha.

-Qué horror.

-¿Me prometes algo?

-Lo que sea.

-Tenemos que cuidar de ella. Por muy poco que la conozcas, lo agresiva que parezca, está sola Katniss. Sola completamente. Igual que yo.

-Que tú antes, querrás decir. Ahora me tienes a mí. Nos tenemos el uno al otro.

-Ya lo sabía.-Sonríe de oreja a oreja para decir:- Sólo quería ver como sonaba saliendo de tu boca.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo sé, lo sé, querréis matarme por terminar así el cap, y también por lo corto que es. ¡Gracias por leer! :3**

**Finnick os manda azucarillos.**

* * *

**Le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas, lo único que tengo que hacer es abrir la boca y dejar que las palabras salgan solas. Pero la boca no se abrió.**

* * *

Siento impotencia. Y rabia. Sólo soy un manojo de sentimientos entrecruzados que hacen que piense con muy poca claridad. Todo esto me pasa después de haber visto lo que han hecho con Johanna (y habrán hecho con otros tantos antes). Hablando de Johanna; hace un par de días que nos dejaron hablar con ella por fin. Se quedó en shock cuando le contamos lo que había pasado en la Arena, que Peeta y Annie habían muerto. Tampoco podíamos ocultar lo que sentimos ambos y le hablamos de que ahora Finn y yo estamos juntos. Primero se sorprendió y luego comenzó a hacer bromas respecto a ello.

-Ya lo decían,¿eh Odair? Si juegas con fuego te quemas.-Lo que me alegra verla feliz de nuevo…

Añadidas a todas las injusticias que hay en este mundo también está el hecho de que obligaran a Finnick a vender su cuerpo; todo junto me hace sentir cada vez más ganas de acabar con Snow de una vez, de acabar con todo este sufrimiento, Juegos, Cosechas...estoy harta de ser utilizada. Creía que viniendo al 13 las cosas cambiarían y podría ser algo útil pero todo sigue igual; yo bajo las órdenes de alguien: Coin. Ya va siendo hora de que me tomen un poco en serio porque puedo ser mucho más que la cara que utilicen para animar a la gente a que se rebele, a ser la chica que encendió la chispa. Aprovecho que estamos en una interminable y aburrida sesión de preparación para hacer que me escuchen:

-No puedo quedarme aquí. Si queréis que sea el Sinsajo, tendréis que enviarme a otra parte.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-Me pregunta Haymitch.

-Al Capitolio.-Respondo, porque es el único lugar en el que puedo hacer algo en serio.

-No es posible hasta que aseguremos los distritos.-Responde Coin-Todos los enfrentamientos han terminado casi por completo, menos en el 2. Está siendo un hueso duro de roer.

Es verdad, primero los distritos, después el Capitolio y, por último, acabaré con Snow.

-Bien, enviadme al 2.

Para mi sorpresa acceden. Sin embargo Finnick no viene conmigo, y no porque él no quiera, es porque no le dejan y yo sospecho por qué: si yo caigo en la batalla todavía les quedara una cara bonita a la que sacar partido. Coin dice que es porque no está en forma pero, ¿acaso yo he recibido algún tipo de entrenamiento? No. Maldita panda de hipócritas. Antes de mi marcha le prometo a mi madre, Prim y Finnick que volveré. Por lo menos tendré a Gale, pienso.

El distrito 2 es el único que sigue estando en manos del Capitolio, y si conseguimos que se unan a nosotros será un duro palo para Snow. El 2 es el distrito donde se forma a los agentes de la paz, y donde se encuentra el ejército del Capitolio. Beetee y Gale estudian nuestras posibilidades de salir de allí con éxito y discuten como sería la mejor forma de hacerlo. Se nos une la comandante del 2, Lyme, una vencedora de los Juegos hace más de una década, yo ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella. El núcleo que tenemos que atacar es una montaña, una salida, una entrada.

-Hay que cerrar el Hueso-Dice Gale. Así es como apodamos a la montaña del 2.

-¿Sugieres que bloqueemos las entradas?-Dice Lyme.

-Eso es: atrapar al enemigo dentro y que no puedan salir.

-Mataríamos a mucha gente...-Susurro.

-Podrían escapar por el túnel del ferrocarril.-Objeta Beetee.

-No si lo volamos.- Responde Gale bruscamente.

Solo entonces comprendo lo que trama. Es una de sus trampas mortales.

-La mayor parte de la población son simples ciudadanos.-Dice Beetee.

-¿Acaso nos dieron a elegir cuando bombardearon el 12?- Replica Gale.

Cuando llega la hora de atacar oigo unas palabras de Haymitch en mi oído:

-Katniss, sé que esto no te va a gustar, pero tienes que repetir lo que te diga, es un discurso.

-¿Otro discurso?-Me quejo yo.

-Podremos convencerlos de que se unan a nosotros y salvaremos vidas.

-Está bien.-Lo último que quiero es que se derrame más sangre.

Cuando abro la boca las figuras que surgen de la oscuridad empiezan a dispararnos.

-¡Parad, no disparéis! ¡Parad!

Un hombre se acerca hacia mí y me dice:

-Dame una sola razón para no hacerlo.

-No puedo. Hemos volado vuestra mina a pedazos. Vosotros quemasteis mi distrito hasta los cimientos. Tenemos todas las razones del mundo para matarnos entre nosotros, pues hacedlo, haced feliz al Capitolio. Yo estoy harta de matar por ellos.-Digo tirando mi arco al suelo hasta quedar al lado del hombre.

-Yo no soy como ellos.

-¿Y por qué estáis peleando con nosotros desde vuestros tejados? ¿Desde cuándo matamos a nuestros propios aliados? Nosotros, ¡no somos el enemigo, el enemigo es Snow!

-¡Por favor uníos a nosotros!-Concluyo-

Miro a una pantalla viéndome a mi misma en la retrasmisión, mientras solo hay silencio. Es entonces, cuando veo cómo me disparan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Muy muy corto pero tenía que subir cap sí o sí. Si algun de vosotr s lee mi otro fic de LJDH, quizás tarde un poco en subir capítulo porque tengo que currármelo. Gracias por leer, ¡besos! 3**

Recuerdo el día que pasamos Peeta y yo en el 4, su risa, los panecillos con queso, la perla, mi padre cantando, Prim y Lady, el 12 en primavera, cazar con Gale, Rue...Al final también está Finnick. El dia que nos conocimos y cuando nos caimos riendo en el comedor del 13. Después no hay nada, solo oscuridad.  
¿No dicen que cuando una persona muere las imágenes de su vida se presentan ante ella como si fuera una película? ¿Acaso me estoy muriendo?  
Lo único que sé es que no quiero que eso pase.

No hasta que yo acabe con Snow.

* * *

Abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro rodeada de cables y conectada a un gotero.  
Tanta luz me afecta a la vista.  
Cuando intento incorporarme el dolor me atraviesa el abdomen, me quejo y casi las lágrimas acuden a mí. Es entonces cuando veo a Finnick dando vueltas por la habitación, mordiéndose las uñas nervioso. Se le nota cansado, con unas largas ojeras y más preocupado que de costumbre.

-Finnick.-Digo carraspeando con una voz tan ronca que no parece la mía.

Abre los ojos mucho, murmura mi nombre y viene hacia mí para besarme haciéndome sentir sus frías lágrimas en la cara.

-No te ofendas pero me estás aplastando.

Se ríe un poquito mientras se limpia la cara con la manga de su camisa y me dice:

-No me vuelvas a asustar así nunca más.

-No me acuerdo prácticamente de nada...Sólo recuerdo estar repitiendo lo que Haymitch me decía y después me vi a mí misma en la pantalla caer. Eso es todo.

-Te dispararon Katniss, y no fue ese hombre al que intentabas convencer. Gale te sacó de allí.-Añade:-La bala no te dio en el corazón de milagro. Al caer te rompiste dos costillas del impacto y tienes puntos por donde paso el disparo. Así que te espera una buena temporada aquí encerrada.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Tampoco te pongas así, vendré a verte todos los días.

-O todas las noches.-Le digo riendo.

-Eso me suena mejor.-Me contesta mientras me da un beso para despedirse.

Solo esa insinuación de que podría pasar algo más entre los dos me hace temblar de arriba a rato después de irse Finnick, aparece Johanna que parece más alegre que la última vez que la vi.

-¿Cómo estás, descerebrada?

-Viva.-Le respondo mientras ella se sienta en la cama de al lado.-¿Estás mejor?

Se encoge de hombros para responderme:

-Hoy sí. Yo estaba más o menos bien pero a nadie le hizo mucha gracia lo que te ha pasado. Sobre todo a Finnick, que me ponía de los nervios verlo así.

-Oh.-Respondo. Y es que no tengo otras palabras. Sí, quizás me estuviera muriendo, pero lo primero que he hecho ha sido pensar en mi y en mis ansias de venganza, sin ver como lo estaría pasando él, mi madre o Prim. Quizás es que no estoy acostumbrada a que se preocupen tanto por mí aunque me gusta la sensación.

Johanna me cuenta que los del 2 al final se rindieron algunos gracias a mi discurso y otros, porque veían que íbamos a acabar con todos ellos. Ahora solo queda el Capitolio; solo tengo que recuperarme y entonces podré matar de una vez a mi viejo enemigo.


	10. Aviso

**Querréis matarme dado que tendría que haber subido hace una semana. Y lo vais a hacer sabiendo que no subo cap hoy tampoco…Estoy muy agobiada con la recta final de exámenes y he decidido que a partir de ahora subiré cada 2 semanas. Intentaré subir la semana que viene o la siguiente. ¡Mil perdones!**


	11. Buenas noticias, lectores

Tengo que saber si alguien sigue interesado en este fic, porque de ser así lo seguiré, pero no aquí, en Wattpad que es donde escribo ahora. Prometo subir mucho más rápido porque escribo desde el móvil y así no tengo que andar pendiente de si puedo o no estar en el ordenador. Eso sí, tengo que editar los capítulos y cambiaré algo para que sean más largos.

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia :3 Y espero que me digáis que hago.

Soy leprechaunwish para que me vayáis siguiendo si queréis que la continúe.


End file.
